


The Finer Things

by nihilistshiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Jewelry, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Kuroo has been out of town on a business trip, but brought home a fancy souvenir for his kitten. Based onthis incredible artby Kuckoo!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	The Finer Things

Kuroo looked down at the diamonds glistening against the lining of the red Cartier box as the elevator smoothly pulled him up to the 19th floor of his luxury apartment building. 

It had been two months since he’d last been home. 

Two months of nonstop travel and important client meetings. Two months of sleeping by himself in too-big beds and trudging through day after day of the same. Lonely flights and lonely hotels. 

Lonely everything.

But finally, finally, he was home. 

Kenma was just a few steps away, in their apartment waiting for him.

The elevator stopped at on his floor, which their apartment occupied in its entirety, and Kuroo got out, dragging his luggage behind him. Candles lit up the entry, and Kuroo toed off his shoes.

Soft music filtered through the space, and Kuroo left his bags to follow it, loosening his tie as he went. He slipped off his jacket as he passed through the living room, laying it over the back of an overstuffed chair. 

A crooning voice and sweet notes were coming from the bedroom, and Kuroo pushed the door open to find Kenma spread out on the bed, lithe body wrapped up in gauzy black lingerie, a pink flush creeping up his chest to his neck and finally to his high cheekbones.

Kuroo’s mouth went dry.

Kenma sat up, tucking his legs beneath him and folding his hands in his lap. Kuroo set the Cartier on the nightstand as he moved in for a closer look. 

He was having trouble tearing his gaze from a particular bit of exposed skin between where Kenma’s thigh high stockings ended and high panties began, just the thin strap from his garter belt running across it.

“Welcome home,” Kenma said, fingers twisting with nerves as they always did when he initiated things, despite Kuroo’s best efforts to encourage him and assure that there wasn’t such a thing as a _bad_ sexy surprise when it was coming from him.

“Kenma, you look…” Kuroo’s voice trailed off as he motioned to Kenma, searching for the right word to describe the vision before him. “Perfect.”

Kenma’s blush burned brighter, and he looked up through his lashes, light from the candles turning his eyes burnished gold.

“I missed you,” Kenma said. “You should join me.”

Kuroo’s blood thickened, eyes tracing over the way the black lace and silk clung to him like a second skin.

“You look so good, kitten. Did you plan all this for me?”

“No, I planned it for the cat,” Kenma deadpanned, and Kuroo chuckled. He’d missed this. The way he could be burning up with desire and laughing at a silly joke at the same time. Only Kenma could give him that. Maybe that’s why Kuroo enjoyed spoiling him so much. 

“Let me see the backside,” Kuroo purred.

Kenma slowly turned away on all fours, and Kuroo tracked the graceful arch of his back, the way those black panties cupped his half-hard cock. 

“Sit up,” Kuroo instructed, picking the Cartier box off the nightstand and coming to stand at the edge of the bed, the box hidden behind his back.

“I brought you something,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss the curve of Kenma’s neck. 

Kenma half-turned to look up at him, eyes wide. His hair was pulled away from his face, and Kuroo stroked a knuckled down Kenma’s soft cheek.

He brought the box out from behind him, handing it to Kenma, who ran a finger along the golden monogram on the top of the box before opening it.

“Kuroo, this is so nice,” he said, voice just above a whisper. “Wow.”

Inside was a diamond necklace and matching earrings. 

“I saw them while I was in Sydney and knew I had to see them on you. Will you wear them for me, kitten?”

Kenma nodded, plucking the earrings from the form and quickly fastening them. Kuroo took the necklace, setting the box aside once more.

The necklace opened in the front and sat snug around Kenma’s delicate throat. 

“Thank you, Tetsurou,” Kenma said, looking up at him with those honey eyes.

“I’m glad you like them,” Kuroo said, leaning in for a brief kiss.

Except it wasn’t brief at all. The moment their mouths connected, Kuroo was gone. Kenma twisted in his hold until they were facing each other, and Kuroo pressed into him, pushing him down onto the bed with Kenma’s legs dangling over the side.

He stayed standing, his hands roving over Kenma’s body, their mouths breaking so Kuroo could suck a bruise into Kenma’s collarbone, fingers tweaking Kenma’s nipples through the lingerie. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Kuroo whispered, slipping his hands lower to palm Kenma’s half-hard cock.

Kenma sighed, back arching, his hands diving into Kuroo’s hair to pull him in for another kiss.

“I want to taste you, daddy,” Kenma murmured against Kuroo’s lips, and Kuroo groaned, his cock filling almost instantaneously.

He stepped back, and Kenma sat up, slim fingers tugging Kuroo’s belt off and popping the zipper on his pants.

Kenma licked his lips as he pulled Kuroo’s erection free. 

“You’re so big,” Kenma said, circling his fist around Kuroo’s cock and stroking lightly. 

“It does look impressive today, doesn’t it,” Kuroo said, voice strained as Kenma leaned in to plant a kiss on the head.

“Hmmm.” Kenma hummed in agreeable before opening his supple lips and pulling Kuroo into his mouth.

Kuroo’s eyes rolled back, his brain short-circuiting as a lightning bolt of need cracked through him. 

“Fuck, kitten. You do that so good.”

He clutched at Kenma’s head, just below his ears, guiding his movements. Kenma made obscene, sloppy noises that drove Kuroo to madness, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth and drooling out.

Kuroo let Kenma take the lead for as long as he could stand it, but eventually, he snapped, gripping Kenma harder and thrusting deeper. Kenma kept one hand fisted at Kuroo’s base so that he didn’t gag as Kuroo fucked his mouth. 

Kenma’s eyes watered, glassy and amber as they stared up at Kuroo.

“I’m so….hnnggh...so fucking lucky, kitten. Missed you so much.”

Kuroo waited until he was right at the edge before slipping free and releasing Kenma from his hold. He didn’t want to come yet.

“Lay down, kitten,” he instructed, his dominant disposition taking over.

Kenma wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and climbed onto the bed. Kuroo followed, laying out next to Kenma. He trailed his fingers down Kenma’s body, teasing him.

“You are so gorgeous,” Kuroo said, knuckles brushing Kenma’s cheek.

He took his time slipping off the lingerie, using his mouth and hands as he re-learned Kenma’s body, satisfied that he remember which spots made Kenma mewl with pleasure. He started with the lacy corset top, turning Kenma onto his side as he unfastened the metal hooks.

When he finished, he unclipped Kenma’s garter belt, but not before nipping his inner thighs, bruises blossoming beneath his teeth as he feasted on Kenma’s delicate skin.

The garter belt and stockings quickly joined the corset on the floor, and Kuroo mouthed Kenma’s cock through the silky fabric of his panties, Kenma’s whimpers like music in his ears, spurring him on.

He finally tugged the panties down, sliding them off Kenma’s slim legs. His fingers trailed up to tease Kenma’s hole when he found another surprise.

“What’s this, kitten?” Kuroo asked as he traced the shape of the plug, bending down for a look.

“I thought—ah! Thought you might like it,” Kenma answered as Kuroo twisted the jewel-shaped toy. “Got myself ready for you, daddy.”

“Oh, kitten, that’s so sexy,” Kuroo said, gently pulling the plug until it slipped free. “I need a taste.”

Kuroo knelt, urging Kenma to the edge of the bed, his legs hooking over Kuroo’s shoulders as he buried his face in Kenma’s ass. His tongue delved in with little resistance, Kenma’s hands clawing at the bedding as Kuroo ate him like he was starving, his eager mouth slurping and sucking Kenma’s rim.

Kenma dug his fingers into Kuroo’s hair and tugged, yanking at the strands, his voice a wailing plea. 

“Noooo! _Please!_ Please, daddy, I need you! Wanna feel your cocky. Please fill me up!”

Kenma was writhing, his legs rubbing against Kuroo’s shirt, eyes screwed shut. Kuroo slowed his pace and relented, standing up and savoring the sight of Kenma sprawled out on their bed, skin mottled with love bites and flushed bright pink, hair damp and sticking to his heart-shaped face. 

He was a painting made real beneath Kuroo’s mouth. A recurring dream brought to life, the diamonds at Kenma’s throat glistening beneath the waning candlelight, just as they had in every fantasy of Kuroo’s since he’d spotted them in the shop window. 

“Kenma,” he said in an irreverent tone. “You are everything to me.”

“Please, daddy,” Kenma whispered, desperately grinding his hips in the air, his cock leaking precum.

“Turn over, baby. I’ll give you what you want.”

Kuroo stripped off his pants and briefs as Kenma keened and rolled over, propping himself on his elbows, ass sticking up in the air like an offering to the gods.

And perhaps it was. Kuroo felt like a god just then, looking at Kenma splayed out before him.

He held himself steady as he lined up, his free hand curling around Kenma’s hip. Kuroo bit back a groan as his head breached Kenma’s tight entrance, rim stretching to accommodate his girth.

Kuroo sank into him with a sigh, and all was right with the world. Finally, he was well and truly home. 

He wanted to savor it, but the heat in his gut was burning too bright, and Kenma was clenching around him, making Kuroo grit his teeth as the flames fanned hotter still. Kuroo set a rabid pace, fucking into Kenma with all the pent up longing from the past two months. 

He smacked Kenma’s ass with a resounding slap, and Kenma cried out, shifting so Kuroo would drive in at the perfect angle. 

Kenma was getting closer and closer to the mattress, his legs shaking. He looked back at Kuroo, tears lining his lashes. 

“Do you like your new jewelry I bought you, baby?” Kuroo asked, loosening his tie as he began panting for breath. “I knew they’d be absolutely perfect on you, kitten.”

“I love them, daddy!” Kenma sobbed, fingers twisted in the bedding.

Kuroo pounded into him like his mission in life was to shift the fault lines of Kenma’s very soul, his cock gliding along Kenma’s prostate.

“Touch yourself, kitten,” Kuroo huffed, watching through glazed eyes as Kenma reached down and began tugging his leaking cock.

A few moments later, Kenma came with a cry, head thrown back in bliss before he collapsed into the sheets. He kept his hips up, mewling desperately as Kuroo grabbed his hips and drove into him.

Kuroo growled, his vision blacking out as release hit him, his thrusts sporadic. His orgasm dragged on, scraping his deepest core to the surface, heat licking his limbs as he filled Kenma with his seed, burying himself to the hilt and staying there.

When he returned to Earth, his ears still ringing, Kuroo leaned forward and planted a kiss into Kenma’s hair. He eased out, falling to his side as Kenma flattened into a satisfied pancake.

Kuroo was on the edge of the bed, staring at the ceiling, his dress shirt damp with sweat and clinging to him. His toes traveled the mattress until they found Kenma’s. He needed to maintain some sort of contact after that and Kenma let out a contented sigh.

Kuroo’s head fell to the side, and light from the gem-shaped butt plug caught his gaze, inspiration striking. He picked up the plug and wiped it with his boxers to clean it before popping it into his mouth.

Kuroo pulled it out, crawling across the bed to lay next to Kenma.

“I want to plug you up, kitten. Yes or no?”

Kenma didn’t even open his eyes; he just gave a drowsy nod. Kuroo wondered how anyone could look so cute and so sexy at the same time, heart swelling in his chest.

He dipped his fingers between Kenma’s cheeks, gently nudging his puffy entrance before sliding the plug in place.

Kenma went stiff, a small whimper escaping him. Kuroo trailed his fingertips along Kenma’s spine, leaning in to pepper kisses along his shoulder.

“I missed you, Kenma.”

“I missed you, too,” Kenma mumbled in response.

Kenma’s breathing slowed as he rested, and Kuroo tenderly shifted him so he could remove the diamonds and return them to their box.

He kissed Kenma’s forehead and left the bed, stripping off his shirt and fishing in the dresser for a fresh pair of underwear. 

He covered Kenma with one of the many soft throw blankets he kept around and headed to the kitchen to prepare Kenma’s customary post-sex tea and mochi.

Kuroo liked this part of it—caring for someone and holding their trust. It was a powerful feeling that filled him with elation, and he began humming from sheer happiness as he moved about the kitchen.

It was always good to be home, and for Kuroo, home was not a place but a pair of golden eyes and a sharp tongue and a mutual longing that brought them together like magnets.

His cock stirred again when he thought of the plug keeping Kenma wet with his cum and the night stretched out before them. 

Good to be home, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you so much to Kuckoo for making this incredible art!!!
> 
> For more of my nonsense, horny tweets, and general fandom shenanigans check out my Twitter! [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
